monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Berenica Blazing
Berenica Blazing - Nastoletnia córka pary gryfów, pochodząca z Virginii w USA. W Straszyceum, uczy się starszy brat dziewczyny, aczkolwiek jak na rodzeństwo bardzo, bardzo rzadko się widują. Stosunkowo nie dawno, z tego świata odszedł ojciec nastolatki, pozostawiając po sobie przeogromne długi, przez co matka gryfki musi pracować na kilka etatów. Berenica, w Salem zamieszkuje dormitorium Straszyceum, a naukę oraz koszt pobytu pokryło stypendium, z ośrodka pomocy. Berenica, to osoba o "gorącej głowie" i pierwsza ręki do pomocy nie wyciągnie. Jest bardzo zachłanną osobą, ale w gruncie rzeczy bardzo ceni sobie swoich przyjaciół. Dziewczyna interssuje się aktorstwem (i często wręcz przechwala się swoimi talentami), popkulturą a przy okazji, kolekcjonuje skały i minerały. Osobowość Dziewczyna, to osoba niezwykle asertywna. Potrafi i lubi mówić " nie", mimo tego jeśli zastosuje się kilka dobrych sztuczek, ciepłych słówek oraz najważniejsze - prezentów, łatwo przeciągnąć dziewczynę na swoją stronę. Berenica, jest bardzo przekupna, nie pogardzi żadnym podarunkiem, nawet jeśli na chwilę obecną jest jej zupełnie nie potrzebny. Ma lekką obsesję, na punkcie rzeczy materialnych, oraz zbieractwa. Wiele jej "skarbów" to jedynie zwykłe śmieci, aczkolwiek gryfka uparcie powtarza że wszystko to, może jej się kiedyś przydać. Dziewczyna jest osobą zachłanną oraz spóźnialską. Berenica, dąży do bycia liderem, chce i próbuje być samodzielna - nade wszystko, nienawidzi być zależna od innych i bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktoś daje jej fory. Mimo, że gryfka to raczej samotniczka, chcąca podążać wytyczonymi przez samą siebie ścieżkami, ma przyjaciół których bardzo ceni, a w chwilach kłopotów, wyciągnie dłoń do pomocy. Co prawda nie jako pierwsza, ale jej udzieli. Nastolatkę cechuje "gorąca głowa" jej decyzje są poparte wyłącznie emocjami, i często tłumią one głos rozsądku. Jeśli dziewczynę, dotknie ciężka sytuacja wpada w wir stresu, a stres wywołuje u niej niekontrolowane ataki agresji. Wygląd Berenica to wysoka nastolatka o beżowo - bladej cerze, pokrytej na dekolcie oraz policzkach małymi, rudymi piegami. Wściekle rude włosy dziewczyna często lokuje oraz rozpuszcza na całą długość, uwielbia takze zdobić fryzurę blond pasemkami. Wydatne oczy dziewczyny pokrywają malutkie, pojedyncze rzęsy o barwie czekolady, tęczówki Berenica mają " kolor ognia" co ciekawsze, zmieniają one barwę wraz z nastrojem upiorki, na żółty kiedy jest spokojna, pomarańczowy w chwilach stresu a czerwony kiedy odczuwa gniew. Posiada wąskie usta o małym rozmiarze, jej brwi mają rudą barwę. Z głowy nastolatki wyrasta para "Gryfich" uszu, zaś z kości ogonowej ogonek zakończony puklem rudych piór. Kiedy tylko zechce, Berenica potrafi przywolać swoje Gryfie skrzydla barwy karmelu. Palce dziewczyny, o wiele bardziej przypominają orle szpony niż "normalne" paliczki, zaś nos ma deczko "dziobią" aparycję. Relacje 'Rodzina' Berenica jest córką pary gryfów. Ojciec dziewczyny, stosunkowo nie dawno odszedł z tego świata, zostawiając po sobie przeogromne długi. Matka upiorki, ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem. Gryfka posiada starszego brata imieniem Caspian, aczkolwiek jak na rodzeństwo, niezwykle rzadko się widują. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dalsza rodzina dziewczyny, rozsiana jest głównie w Ameryce północnej, chociaż niektórzyxczłonkowie familii Berenici, zamieszkują kraje Benelux'u. 'Przyjaciele' Nastolatka, zdążyła zaprzyjaźnić się z Huang Wang. 'Znajomi' Peyton i Justine - połączyła je miłość do bizuterii, aczkolwiek Berenica zdecydowanie bardziej woli ją nosić na sobie niż zgłębiać wiedzę o klejnotach niczym Peyton, czy projektować jak Justine. Gryfka, zaznajomiła się także z Gabrielem M. Granissimą oraz Biancą Czajką. Zna także Xochiquetzal Coatlicue. 'Wrogowie' Gryfka za nic w świecie, nie potrafi dogadać się z Leilani Hayes. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna, nie jest osobą szukającą drugiej połówki, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną, ale jeśli by już szukała, to raczej wśród gryfów. 'Zwierzak' Berenica jest szczęśliwą właścicielką maleńkiego feniksa płci męskiej, imieniem Zifu. 'Historie relacji' 'Xochiquetzal Coatlicue' Poznały się podczas trwania w Straszyceum przerwy świątecznej. Była dość przyjazna pogoda, więc chcąc wywabić nastolatki w plener, czacha szkoły postanowiła zoorganizować konkurs na film krótkometrażowy, dotyczący wiosny. Xochi, kiedy tylko usłyszała co szykuje się w szkole, momentalnie chwyciła notes z scenariuszami i nawet do głowy jej nie przyszło, że na co dzień przecież nikomu nie pokazuje swoich pomysłów. Największą przeszkodą, okazało się jednak...brak aktora do roli pierwszoplanowej....Xochi bardzo zależało na konkursie i nie chciała angażować pierwszej, lepszej osoby z korytarza a co gorsza - bez jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia aktorskiego. Wtedy to, natknęła się na gryfkę, bez powodzenia próbującą przekonać do czegoś jedną ze zwoich znajomych. W pewnej chwili, Berenica odstawiła niezłą szopkę - jej scena płaczu, wydała się Xochi być godna nawet Oscara. Kiedy koleżanka gryfki odeszła, Xochiquetzal podbiegła i prosto z mostu spytała, jakim cudem gryfka osiągnęła swój cel, nawiązała się między nastolatkami koleżeńska rozmowa. Berenica, wziéła udział w projekcie Xochi, lecz niestety zajęły jedyniw drugie miejsce, mimo to obie przyznały że wyśmienicie im się współpracowało. Zostały w kontakcie Zainteresowania 'Aktorstwo' Dziewczyna, często wręcz pyszni się tym, jaką to ona wspaniałą aktorką nie jest, jednak nie jest to bezpodstawne. Gryfka, naprawdę została obdarzona zdolnościami aktorskimi, dzięki wachlarzowi emocji, jakim dysponuje, potrafi wczuć się w większość sytuacji, aczkolwiek najbardziej pokazowo dziewczynie idzie płacz na zawołanie. Mało osób, nawet, z doświadczeniem aktorskim jest w stanie odegrać scenę histerii w roli cierpiącej, odrzuconej dziewczynki, jak Berenica. 'Biżuteria i kamienie szlachetne' Można powiedzieć, e w temacie kamienii szlachetnych dziewczyna jest zachłanna. Jeśli znajdzie sobie okaz, nie ma siły która byaby w stanie przekona nastolatkę, by oddała go po dobroci. Berwnica, na temat skał oraz minerałów, posiada ogromną wiedzę którą często się przechwala. 'Popkultura' Berenica, z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem śledzi wszelkie nowinki w świecie popkultury, oraz z codziennego życia celebrytów. Nie ma dnia, w którym nie przeglądnęłaby choć jednego portalu plotkarskiego. Gryfka, cały czas jest na bieżąco ze wszelkimi nowinkami muzycznymi oraz kinowymi czy wydareniami w wiecie sztuki. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Kryształkach we włosach. *Oczach, które sprawiają wrażenie jakby płonęły. *Ogonku, zakończonym puklem rudych piór. Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Beri, Nica, Enca. Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Na pióro upadłeś?!" '''Najbardziej lubi: - Kamienie szlachetne, ostre posiłki, treningi cheerleader'ek. ...a najmniej: - Osoby, biorące wszystko zbyt osobiście, muzykę soul, ciemność. Zwierzak: ''' - Mały feniks - Zifu. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Sztucznych kryształków doczepianych do włosów. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Wszelkie, ciepłe barwy. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Pokój dziewczyny, obecnie jest w fazie gruntownego remontu. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Matka dziewczyny, nie jest właścicielką budynku, w którym mieszkają a jedynie go wynajmuje. Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny jest nawiązaniem do gwiazdozbioru "Warkocz Bereniki". *Z kolei imię jej zwierzaka jest nawiązaniem do Fenga Zifu - postaci z gry "Eldarya. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Angielskiego i oznacza "płonący, podpalony" nosi je po nowej partnerce swojego ojca, która jest żywiołakiem ognia. *Urodziny obchodzi 12 Stycznia. *Na pomysł postaci, autorka wpadła dzięki Amity, nie powstałaby też gdyby nie Liść. *Należy do szkolnek grupy cheerleader'ek. *Kolekcjonuje...skały. Jej miość i zachłanność odnośnie kamienii szlachetnych, zostay zaczerpnięte od mitów, według których gryfy miały być zachłannymi strażnikami kosztowności. *Pierwotne imię postaci brzmi Callisto. Serie '''Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2018. Callisto ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Berenici są całkowicie rozpuszczone, a grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Gryfka ubrana została w brązową Baseballówkę, z wyszytą na lewej piersi literą "B" oraz z białymi rękawami sięgającymi aż do dłonii upiorki. Pod baseballówką, ma różowy T-shirt. Prócz tego, Berenica ma na sobie nieco opiętą, białą spódnicę mini. Na nogach Gryfka ma białe skarpety, a jej prawą nogę zdobi czarna bransoleta. Buty dziewczyny to złote lakierki na brązowej podeszwie. Na makijaż dziewczyny składają się - żółte cienie oraz Różowa szminka, jej paznolcie są pomalowane czerwonym lakierem. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftWirginia (ang. Virginia) – stan w Stanach Zjednoczonych na wybrzeżu Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Wirginia na północy graniczy ze stanami Wirginia Zachodnia i Maryland, oraz z Dystryktem Kolumbii, na zachodzie ze stanem Kentucky, a na południu z Tennessee oraz z Karoliną Północną. Od wschodu znajduje się wybrzeże Oceanu Atlantyckiego oraz zatoka Chesapeake. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftGryf – mityczne zwierzę przedstawiane najczęściej z ciałem lwa oraz z głową i skrzydłami orła. Niektóre źródła dodają jeszcze uszy dzikiego osła. Na początku gryf pojawia się w sztuce, znacznie później w literaturze, widać także znaczne różnice pomiędzy opisami gryfa a jego obrazowaniem. Najstarsze przedstawienia pochodzą ze starożytnej Mezopotamii z ok. 3000 p.n.e., równocześnie motyw pojawił się w Egipcie. Do Europy dotarł ok. 1600 p.n.e. poprzez wyspy Kretę i Cypr. Pierwsza wzmianka pisana o gryfach pochodzi z ok. V w. p.n.e. Wygląd gryfa jako lwa z orlimi skrzydłami, przednimi łapami i głową ugruntował się w średniowieczu, gdy gryfy coraz częściej zaczęły się pojawiać w herbach. Wówczas konieczne stało się ustalenie konkretnego obrazowania, które szybko stało się najpopularniejsze. Wcześniej równie często w ikonografii pojawiały się przedstawienia gryfów jako: lwów z orlimi głowami i łapami lwa (nie zawsze występują skrzydła), lwów z orlimi skrzydłami (tylko do czasu, gdy chrześcijaństwo zaczęło wykorzystywać ten obraz jako symbol św. Marka, lwów z tylnymi łapami ptasimi (występujące jedynie w sztuce Azji Mniejszej) oraz rzadziej lwów z łapami ptaka. Heraldyczny gryf jest zawsze rodzaju żeńskiego, chyba że zaznaczono inaczej. Gryf rodzaju męskiego jest bezskrzydły. Taka jego odmiana w XV-wiecznej i późniejszej heraldyce nazywana była alce lub keythong. Według mitologii greckiej i rzymskiej, gryfy występować miały m.in. w Scytii – kraju jednookich Arymaspów, kraju Hiperborejczyków, Indiach, Baktrii, Etiopii, czy w okolicach Madagaskaru. Galeria Callisto ID.jpg Berenica basic szkic.jpg Berenica ID 2.jpg Berenica twarz szkic.jpg W różnych seriach Berenica GaB.jpg Stroje dla Berenici.jpg Od innych Callisto Skullette.png|Skullette od Amity.Gala Meta timeline *'2017' - Liść tworzy adopt, który przygarnia Rochi. Trafia on w łapki Amity, a Rochi tworzy siostrę chłopaka. *'2017' - wnioski Rochi o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Callisto Blazing. *'2018' - zmiana znaków z Callisto Blazing, na Berenica Blazing. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Berenicą, oraz tekst. Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Gryfy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija